Bam
Bam is a 450-year-old navy blue dragon and is Aeolus's cousin. He's a member of the Gallion Clan as well as the Vulture Horde. Personality Bam is a friendly and cheerful dragon, but not so much to most humans. He's also quite fond of hatchlings and loves to play games with them. Abilities Unlike most of the horde, Bam doesn't really have any special powers to aid in the destruction of humanity. All he has is his fire breath. Story Before the Spell Bam played with his cousins before the meeting. Then it was interrupted by human soldiers who stormed into the Gallion Clan's home and killed Bam's father. Bam, along with the survivors, were captured and forced into slavery. The Dragon Village After the Spell, Bam joins up with former slaves led by Chief Doubloon and build their cave village in the woods. Then Aeolus comes and the cousins are happy to see each other again after so long. Bam tells him what the village is doing and suggests Aeolus to introduce himself to the chief before he goes over to the crystal-maker dragons and help them create trap crystals. The next day, Aeolus gets attacked by humans during his breakfast and tells the village about it. The dragons go to destroy the attacker's camp and kill every human there. The village then has a party to celebrate the successful assault. Bam and a few friends of his goes to hang out with Aeolus. War on Humans The next morning, Aeolus and a few other dragons are leaving the village to go on a quest to rid the world of humanity when Bam comes to them and begs his cousin to take him with them. Aeolus allows him in, but on the condition that the battles aren't too hard for him. They venture out through the woods and find the first human refugee, which they destroy with ease. Then later, they find another horde that was destroyed by a human army combined out of 3 camps. The Vulture Horde escapes for now as they are outmatched by huge numbers and magic. In a safe place, Aeolus makes a plan to increase their numbers until they have enough to destroy the army at night. They travel to search for recruits and come across a cave with a horde of dragons hiding inside to protect themselves from the army. The meet the horde leader of the cave dragons and learn everything about the human army that are slaughtering every dragon they see and that the leader of the dead horde was the cave leader's best friend, Dedries. Then the cave leader suggests the horde to take Orion the magma dragon with them as he believes he would be beneficial to their cause. After Orion joins the horde, they sleep in the woods at night with Zylanon and Eitri as night guards. They hear a dragon's roar and look to see the glow of a fire in the distance as well as a silhouette of a dragon getting shot. They wake up the horde and tell them what's going on. The Vulture Horde goes to the cliff where they see the Sunlight Horde fighting a losing battle with the same army that killed Dedries's horde. When they see magic spells getting cast at the dragons, the Vulture Horde traces them back to a few halflings, the source of the Army's magic. Seeing the dire situation at hand, the Sunlight Horde tries to flee, but some of them get killed on the escape. Eitri teleports the remaining Sunlight dragons back to the woods they Vulture Horde slept at. After the last of them is teleported, a magic beam shoots by the Vulture Horde and its brief light reveals them to the halflings. One of the halflings cast a lightning bolt at Aeolus, but Leafwing jumps in front of his leader to take the hit and dies, having his body burnt black and his eyes wide open. The horde feels shocked by what happened to their comrade and Eitri teleports the horde away. The next morning, the Vulture Horde recruits the surviving members of the Sunlight Horde. They then later meet a dragonet named Zeditha and bring her into the horde. Relationships Aeolus - Bam's cousin and respected leader of the Vulture Horde. Bam really likes him and wants to do everything he can to help fulfill the horde's main mission. Yopple - Other artworks of him Category:Dragons Category:Villains